


No One Hurts Me

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gets beat up by bullies, Sirius comforts him. Non-Magical AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Hurts Me

Sirius dabbed at the cut above Remus' eye. It must have stung, but Remus said nothing, eyes trained on the wall.

“Why'd they do this?”

Remus shrugged one shoulder. “Just bullying.”

Sirius' eyes were soft as he touched a thumb to Remus' bruised cheek. “It's my fault. If they hadn't caught us in Ms. McGonagall's room...if they hadn't seen me...doing...to you...”

Putting an end to Sirius' self-flagellation, Remus pulled him into a kiss. They collapsed onto Sirius' bottom bunk, kissing and whimpering as clothes quickly spilled down to their messy bedroom floor.

Settled on top of him, Sirius kissed his way down Remus' body. Remus gasped as Sirius' teeth grazed over a nipple, groaned as Sirius' tongue dipped into his navel, and cried out as Sirius' warm, wet mouth closed around his weeping erection.

It seemed Sirius' mouth was drawing poison from Remus' body. His muscles tightened and screamed as Sirius' skillful tongue milked him of all his woes. In his moment of release, Remus felt the ache in his heart ease, and the last of the poison leave his body thanks to Sirius' mouth.

After a few tugs to himself, Sirius came, shuddering and mouthing at Remus' hip. He crawled back up Remus' body, settling into his side.

“Why didn't they come after me?”

Remus stroked elegant fingers down Sirius' arm, marveling at the firmness of muscles just beneath the skin. “Because you're strong; brilliant.” A wry smile pulled at the corners of Remus' mouth. “And they'd never manage to overpower you, no matter the odds.”

Fingers laced together as Sirius pulled Remus' hand to his mouth, kissing each knuckle carefully. “They won't hurt you again,” he murmured, nuzzling the entwined hands with his cheek. “Hurting you hurts me,” Sirius looked into Remus' eyes, “and no one hurts me.”

 


End file.
